


open the skies

by figure8



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figure8/pseuds/figure8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Il lui avait promis. Il avait chuchoté ces mots contre sa peau, dans le noir, les yeux fermés, et Frank y avait cru, parce que John ne mentait jamais. Pas à lui."</p>
            </blockquote>





	open the skies

 

The world is too heavy, too big for my shoulders ; open the skies for me now.

  **C** e n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Ce n'était pas censé finir comme ça. Leur histoire n'avait pas de fin, elle était comme un livre éternel, un cercle. John lui avait promis. Ensemble, toujours. Il lui avait promis. Je ne te quitterai jamais. Il lui avait promis. Il avait chuchoté ces mots contre sa peau, dans le noir, les yeux fermés, et Frank y avait cru, parce que John ne mentait jamais. Pas à lui.

 Il n'aime pas ce costume. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait venu vêtu de son maillot bleu, le blason au lion sur le coeur. Mais un abruti a édicté il y a des siècles qu'on devait porter du noir aux enterrements, alors il s'est obligé à enfiler la veste sombre et le pantalon droit. Il ne se sent pas bien dedans, comme un imposteur. Il est un imposteur, de toute manière. En retrait, avec les autres gars de l'équipe, des larmes discrètes roulant le long de ses joues alors qu'il veut se jeter sur le cercueil, hurler “reste avec moi !”. Il n'a pas le droit d'être désespéré. Ce n'était que son meilleur ami, après tout. Le goût amer du sarcasme brûle sa langue et il se retient de faire quelque chose de stupide. Il sent une main sur son épaule et se retourne pour voir Stevie qui le regarde d'un air grave. A côté, Joey a une expression désolée. Il trouve ça terriblement drôle que ceux qui le réconfortent soient des types de Liverpool.

 Le temps s'est arrêté, et le monde continue d'évoluer autour de lui sans qu'il n'arrive à y rentrer à nouveau. Il n'écoute pas le discours tremblant que la femme de l'ex capitaine du Chelsea FC -veuve, se force-t-il à formuler- prononce avant de fondre en larmes. (Est-il veuf lui aussi maintenant ? Y a-t-il une appellation pour ceux qui voient partir leur âme soeur ?) Il voit sans le voir le pasteur faire le signe de la croix avant que le corps de John ne disparaisse à jamais sous terre. Il ne comprend pas vraiment. Il n'a pas compris non plus, sur le terrain. Quand il s'est écroulé alors que personne ne l'avait touché. Évidemment, une vague d'inquiétude lui a étreint la poitrine, et il a couru vers lui, mais il s'attendait à ce que John se relève, et en rie. Il est resté au sol. Frank se rappelle vaguement des paramédicaux qui l'ont écarté, et du masque à oxygène. C'est à ce moment là qu'il s'est mis à paniquer. Le plus étrange est sans doute de consoler Toni. Il la serre dans ses bras, trace des cercles rassurants dans son dos et souffle “je comprends” en boucle, comme une litanie. Ça au moins, ce n'est pas un mensonge. Il regarde son ancienne rivale s'éloigner avec les deux petits -il refuse de les regarder parce que retrouver les traits de John sur leurs visages fait trop mal-.

 Le sol est froid. Un peu boueux. Il s'y asseoit quand même. Il laisse ses doigts caresser le granit de la stèle, suivre les lettres noires. _John G. Terry, 1980 - 2012 †_ Il ignore le _Loving husband_ pour s'attarder sur le _Best of friends_. Ça non plus, ce n'est pas un mensonge. “Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu hier” murmure-t-il. “Il y avait beaucoup de fans. Ils viennent sans cesse, tu sais ? Il y a des fleurs partout autour de ta tombe.” Il soupire, serre ses genoux contre son torse. “Tu me manques.” Sa voix se brise, éraillée. Une larme perle. “Tu me manques vraiment beaucoup.” Il ne dit plus rien mais il clot ses paupières et pense. A l'injustice. A la vie. Au temps perdu. Son ventre se tord et la nausée monte. Est-ce que ça cesse de faire mal un jour ? Pour l'instant, son ossature est lourde à porter, et il a l'impression d'être une boule de douleur. Le ciel s'assombrit petit à petit et les nuages deviennent mauves et gris. Quelques gouttes de pluies viennent s'écraser sur lui. Il est temps de partir. Il sourit à la pierre, tristement. “A demain, John.”

**_Je t'aime._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis désolée. Je tiens à préciser que j'ai pleuré sur cet OS -la faute à Rubik's cube d'Athlete-  
> et que je souhaite à John Terry de vivre très très longtemps.


End file.
